wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lekarz i jego pacyent (Doyle, tł. anonim, 1907)
}} Z całego obszernego zbioru notatek o działalności przyjaciela mego Szerloka Holmesa staram się zwykle wybierać dla czytelników moich takie wypadki, w których jego nadzwyczajne zdolności, jego niezrównana szybkość oryentacyi, cudowna niemal przenikliwość i zmysł kombinacyi w całej swej pełni zajaśniećby mogły. Pomimo jednak bogatego materyału, napotykam i w tym kierunku pewne trudności, które nieraz każą mi się zawahać w wyborze. Otóż niekiedy zdolności przyjaciela mego wykazywały się w okolicznościach tak błahych, tak pospolitych, że wprost nie wzbudziłyby należytego zainteresowania w czytelnikach moich, w innych znowu wypadkach przy silnem powikłaniu sprawy, przy najdramatyczniejszem jej napięciu, siła konieczność sama prowadziła do rozwiązania z pominięciem udziału sławnego detektywa, co mnie, jako jego wiernego biografa, zadawalniać nie mogło. I w tym wypadku, który przytaczam, Holmes niezbyt wielką odegrał rolę, sam jednak wypadek był tak niezwykłym, tak oryginalnym i tyle, choć drobnych, wykazuje dowodów genialności przyjaciela mego, że w żaden sposób pominąć go nie mogę. Był to parny i dżdżysty dzień wrześniowy. Ukończywszy wcześniej zajęcia, z konieczności urządziliśmy sobie małe dolce faniente. Holmes położył się na sofie i zajął się powtórnem odczytywaniem listu, przyniesionego tegoż dnia rano, ja zaś siedziałem na swoim fotelu bezczynnie. Pomimo kilkoletniej mojej służby pod gorącem niebem Indyi, ten upał działał na mnie denerwująco, wywołując dziwną jakąś prostracyę ducha i ciała. Gazety mię nudziły, kończące się posiedzenia parlamentu nie zajmowały również, a miasto wydawało mi się smutnem i wyludnionem. Jak dzieciak marzyłem o górach, o lasach, o jakiemś wybrzeżu morskiem i od urzeczywistnienia tych marzeń wstrzymywała mię tylko bezwzględna pustka mojej kieszeni. Holmes nie doświadczał podobnych pragnień. On był dzieckiem tego olbrzymiego ludzkiego mrowiska, zwanego Londynem, związany z nim wszystkimi fibrami swojej istoty, on żył tem miejskiem życiem, czuł jego czuciem, a piękności natury nie pociągały go nigdy. Obojętny na widok najcudniejszego krajobrazu, rozpalał się na wieść najbłahszej nawet zbrodni, rozpłomieniał i drżał gorączką czynu. Niekiedy i on odbywał wycieczki na wieś, lecz nie ciągnęło go tam piękno natury, a zwykle jakaś tajemnicza sprawa, której śladów szukać należało za miastem. Genialny ten ze wszech miar człowiek na tym jednym punkcie miał braki kardynalne. Widząc, że Holmes, zatopiony w czytaniu, nie ma ochoty pogawędzić ze mną, oparłem się wygodniej o poręcz fotelu i począłem marzyć na jawie, Dziennik wyślizgnął mi się z ręki, a ja nie czułem już tego; myśl moja przenosiła się z przedmiotu na przedmiot, z teraźniejszości na przeszłość, z fantazyi do rozumowań. Nagle z zamyślenia tego wyrwał mię niespodzianie głos Holmesa: — Masz racyę, Watsonie, — rzekł, — wielki to nierozsądek chcieć tego rodzaju sprawy załatwiać w ten dziki sposób. — Kompletna głupota! — odrzekłem i zrozumiałem nagle, że towarzysz mój odpowiada wprost na moje myślowe wątpliwości. Zerwałem się z fotelu i w bezbrzeżnem zdumieniu stanąłem przed nim. — Czyż to możliwe, Holmesie! — krzyknąłem niedowierzająco. To przechodzi wszelkie pojęcie! Ujrzawszy moją zdziwioną minę, Holmes roześmiał się serdecznie. — Pamiętasz, Watsonie, to miejsce z Edgara Poe, któreśmy niedawno razem czytali, a w którem opowiada, że jakiś ktoś miał dar odgadywania myśli swoich towarzyszów. Uważałeś to wtedy za jakąś prestidigitatorską sztuczkę i nie chciałeś mi wierzyć, że i ja niekiedy potrafię czynić to samo bez najmniejszego wysiłku z mojej strony, prawie mimowolnie. — Ja to powiedziałem? — Nie słowami, kochany Watsonie, ale miałeś to wyraźnie na czole napisane. Spostrzegłszy, że zamyśliłeś się tak głęboko, przyszła mi ochota pójść za kierunkiem twoich myśli. Teraz odpowiedziałem ci na nie, aby przekonać ciebie i siebie, jak ścisłą może być w danej chwili taka łączność myślowa pomiędzy dwoma osobami. To wyjaśnienie nie zupełnie mnie zadowolniło. — Dobrze, rzekłem, ale ów odgadywacz myśli u Poego wyprowadzał swoje wnioski z ruchu owego jegomościa, którego obserwował. Jeśli się nie mylę, to błądził on pomiędzy jakimiś kamieniami, patrzył w gwiazdy, czy coś podobnego, ja zaś siedziałem nieruchomo i nie dałem ci chyba żadnego punktu oparcia, ułatwiającego wczytanie się w moje myśli. — Mylisz się, Watsonie. Myśl człowieka odbija się często na jego twarzy, a twoja wyrazista fizyonomia jest ich wiernem odbiciem. — Widzę, że pragniesz mnie przekonać, iż myśli moje wyczytałeś mi z twarzy? — Nieinaczej, przedewszystkiem zaś z twoich oczu. Czy pamiętasz dokładnie, jaką drogą szły twoje myśli? — Być może, iż nie umiałbym ich już kolejno powtórzyć, — odrzekłem, szczerze zajęty tą próbą. — A więc ja ci powiem, odparł Holmes. Szelest spadającej gazety zwrócił moją uwagę na ciebie i zacząłem cię obserwować. Chwilkę siedziałeś bezmyślnie, potem oczy twoje padły na portret generała Gordona, który niedawno kazałeś oprawić, i po zmianie ich wyrazu poznałem, że zacząłeś myśleć w jakimś określonym kierunku. Z Gordona wzrok twój przeniósł się na portret Henryka Beechera, który stoi na twojej biblioteczce nieoprawiony, i znowu wrócił na ścianę. Domyśliłem się tedy łatwo, że kombinowałeś sobie, iż gdybyś kazał odpowiednio oprawić Beechera, to miałbyś doskonałe pendant do portretu Gordona. — Zadziwiające doprawdy! — zawołałem. Doskonale odgadłeś. — Dotychczas wszystko było tak proste, że pomylić się nie mogłem. Ale idźmy dalej. Oczy twoje powróciły znowu do Beechera i zacząłeś uważnie przyglądać się jego fizyonomii. Już nie ściągałeś brwi, lecz wzrok twój patrzył daleko i głęboko, widocznie pogrążyłeś się we wspomnieniach, których ci ten portret dostarczył. Zacząłeś więc myśleć o swojem życiu służbowem, o przebiegu wojny, która cię powołała na pole bitwy, i o przyczynach tej nieszczęśliwej wojny, których do obecnej chwili zrozumieć nie możesz, a która tak wiele kosztowała Anglię, przytem ciągle patrzyłeś na portret, widziałem więc, że z niego czerpiesz dalszy ciąg wspomnień. Teraz mimowolnie zaciskałeś usta, oczy ci błyszczały i bezwiednie składałeś ręce, domyśliłem się więc, że myślisz o bohaterskich ofiarach, które obie walczące strony składały na ołtarzu wojny, że litujesz się nad bezużytecznością tych ofiar i żal ci próżnego przelewu krwi. Potem przycisnąłeś ręką starą ranę i uśmiech ironiczny przewinął ci się przez wargi, zrozumiałem więc, iż zastanawiałeś się, jak śmiesznem jest w zasadzie załatwianie poważnych narodowych kwestyi w ten nizki nic nie wyjaśniający i nic nie rozwiązujący sposób. W tej chwili wyraziłem ci głośno zgodność moich poglądów na tę sprawę i cieszę się, że nie omyliłem się w niczem. — Literalnie w niczem, odparłem. Ale pomimo wszystko nie mogę zrozumieć, w jaki sposób doszedłeś do tej sztuki. — I ja ci nie umiem odpowiedzieć. Teraz była to tylko mała rozrywka, przypuszczam jednak, że leży w tem tylko umiejętność logicznego wnioskowania i pewna wprawa, bo nie wierzysz chyba w żadną cudowność. Ale, dodał, zmieniając ton, — zdaje mi się, że na dworze ochłodziło się nieco możebyśmy się przeszli po ulicach miasta? Miałem już dosyć tego siedzenia w dusznem powietrzu pokoju, zgodziłem się więc chętnie na jego propozycyę. Blizko trzy godziny spacerowaliśmy po Fleetstreet i po wybrzeżu Tamizy, podziwiając te olbrzymie dzieła rąk ludzkich, które tutaj na każdym kroku rzucały się nam w oczy. Holmes puścił wodze swej wrodzonej chętce obserwacyi, — jego głębokie uwagi, jego dowcipne i trafne określenia zajmowały mię tak bardzo, że spacer przeszedł nam niespostrzeżenie. Około dziesiątej skierowaliśmy się z powrotem na Backerstreet. Jakiś powóz czekał przed drzwiami naszego domu. — Oho, kareta lekarza, jak widzę, — rzekł Holmes. Musi to być jakiś praktyczny człowiek, bo widocznie niedawno rozpoczął praktykować, a już czasu ma niewiele. To szczęście, żeśmy na czas wrócili, bo musi mieć ważny interes, skoro tak późno przyjeżdża. Zbyt dobrze znałem mego przyjaciela, aby się dziwić jego domyślności. Zresztą wisząca w karecie torba lekarska, na którą padało w tej chwili światło latarni, wykazywała jasno osobistość nieznanego klijenta. Na górze zaś oświetlone okna gabinetu potwierdzały, iż wizyta rzeczywiście nas się tyczyła. Ciekawy byłem, co mój szanowny kolega chcieć może od Holmesa o tej porze, i w milczeniu wszedłem za przyjacielem moim do oświetlonego dwiema świecami pokoju. Na nasz widok z krzesła podniósł się mężczyzna o szczupłej bladej twarzy, okolonej jasnymi bakami. Mógł mieć około trzydziestu czterech lat wieku, lecz zapadłe policzki i niezdrowa cera twarzy czyniły go znacznie starszym, świadcząc jednocześnie o ciężkich warunkach życia, które strawiły jego młodość. W całej jego postaci malowała się jakaś nieśmiałość, a delikatne wązkie dłonie, które miał wsparte na brzegu kominka, wyglądały raczej na dłonie artysty niż chirurga. Ubrany był w czarny surdut i ciemne spodnie, tylko krawat miał jakiś jaśniejszy odcień. — Dobry wieczór, doktorze, — zagadnął uprzejmie Holmes. Dzięki Bogu nie czekałeś pan zbyt długo na mnie. — Czy rozmawiałeś pan już z moim stangretem? — Nie, roześmiał się Holmes. Widzę to po świecy, która stoi obok. Ale proszę, siadaj pan i powiedz, czem ci służyć mogę? — Przedewszystkiem muszę się przedstawić, rzekł gość. Jestem doktór Percy Trewelyan, mieszkam na Brookstreet 403. — Czy jesteś pan autorem znanej rozprawy o niedostrzegalnych zmianach chorobowych w systemie nerwowym? — zapytałem ciekawie. Delikatny rumieniec zadowolenia pokrył jego blade policzki. — Tak rzadko się zdarza, — zwrócił się ku mnie, — aby ktoś pytał o moją pracę, że doprawdy przypuszczałem, iż nawet pamięć o niej zaginęła, tem więcej, że mój wydawca wymaga nieustannych ustępstw z mojej strony, skarżąc się na zły interes tego wydawnictwa. Czy mam przyjemność mówić z kolegą lekarzem? — Byłem lekarzem wojskowym. — Choroby nerwowe zawsze mnie mocno zaciekawiały i dlatego pragnąłem je wybrać, jako specyalność, — niestety jednak nie miałem możności wyboru. Ale to do rzeczy nie należy, dodał, zwracając się do mego przyjaciela, — a wiem, że czas pana, panie Holmes, jest bardzo drogi, przystąpię więc odrazu do mego interesu. W mieszkaniu mojem na Brookstreet dziwne się od pewnego czasu dzieją rzeczy, to jednak, co się dziś zdarzyło, jest tak niezwykłem, że musiałem pozbyć się wahania i udać się do pana o radę i pomoc. Szerlok Holmes usiadł wygodnie, zapalił ulubioną fajeczkę i rzekł uprzejmie: — Jestem cały na usługi pana, proszę, opowiedz możliwie dokładnie, co tak bardzo zaniepokoiło pana. — Wchodzą tutaj w grę pewne okoliczności, — rozpoczął wahające Trewelyan, — które krępują mnie cokolwiek i o których nie radbym wogóle mówić, ponieważ jednak bez tego nie byłbyś pan w stanie zrozumieć dokładnie mojej sprawy, której znowu ja bez pana rozwikłać nie potrafię, przeto muszę być bezwzględnie szczerym i wobec tego z konieczności poruszę dawne moje jeszcze uniwersyteckie czasy. Profesorowie moi mieli o mnie bardzo pochlebne zdanie i wróżyli mi świetną przyszłość, zachęcając do dalszych studyów nad obraną przezemnie specyalnością. Niestety jednak opłakany stan mojej kasy nie pozwolił ziścić się tym przepowiedniom i zaraz po ostatecznym egzaminie zmusił mnie do przyjęcia posady asystenta w szpitalu Królewskim. Moje badanie objawów histeryi i newrozy zwróciły na mnie uwagę kolegów i przełożonych, a jednocześnie rozprawa, o której wspominaliśmy przed chwilą zdobyła mi nagrodę Pinkertona. Zdawało mi się, że wywalczę sobie imię i stanowisko, dzięki tylko własnej pracy i zdolnościom, przekonałem się jednak, że w życiu tego stanowczo zamało. Lekarz specyalista, chcący wyrobić sobie odpowiednią przyszłość, musi zamieszkać na jednej z pierwszorzędnych ulic, musi dom urządzić na pewną skalę, musi trzymać konie i powóz i mieć w zapasie pewien kapitalik, który pozwoli mu przeczekać pierwsze najcięższe chwile walki. Ja o tem marzyć nawet nie mogłem, gdyż przy największej nawet oszczędności dopiero za lat dziesięć mógłbym posiadać kapitał, któryby pozwolił mi na urzeczywistnienie moich pragnień. Z żalem godziłem się już ze smutnymi warunkami mojego życia, gdy nagle zmieniło się wszystko w jakiś dziwaczny, najzupełniej nieoczekiwany sposób. Pewnego dnia zjawił się w moim pokoju nieznany mi zupełnie jegomość, który przedstawił mi się jako pan Blessington i bez żadnych wstępów, czy objaśnień rozpoczął ze mną oryginalną rozmowę. — Czy jesteś pan tym samym doktorem Percy Trewelyanem, który tak świetnie zdał egzamin i zdobył wielką nagrodę? Skłoniłem się w milczeniu. — Odpowiedz mi pan szczerze, ciągnął dalej, bo od tego zależy może cała pańska i moja przyszłość. Masz pan wystarczające zdolności, aby zdobyć sobie stanowisko, czy masz jednak i potrzebny takt życiowy? Było to dość oryginalne pytanie. — Dotychczas nie odczułem jego braku, — odparłem z uśmiechem. — Dobrze, a czy nie masz pan jakich nagannych skłonności, jakich ukrytych nałogów? Może lubisz pan zaglądać do butelki? — Mój panie! zawołałem gniewnie, bo to nieproszone badanie zaczynało mnie już niecierpliwić. — Nie obrażaj się pan! — odpowiedział spokojnie. Nie pytam przez ciekawość, lecz dla naszego wspólnego interesu. Dlaczego wobec tych warunków nie zdobyłeś sobie większej praktyki? Wzruszyłem na to pytanie ramionami. — Ach, tak, — ciągnął dalej stary jegomość swym szorstkim tonem. Znowu stara historya. Masz pan więcej w głowie niż w kieszeni, nieprawdaż. Cóżbyś więc powiedział na to, gdybym ci dostarczył środków na przeniesienie się do jednego z tych pięknych domów choćby na Brookstreet i na odpowiednie urządzenie mieszkania? Spojrzałem na niego oniemiały ze zdumienia. — Wierz mi pan, — ciągnął dalej stary oryginał, że nie czynię tego z jakiejś nagłej miłości dla pana lub dziwacznej filantropii. Mną powoduje wyłącznie dobrze zrozumiany interes własny i jeśli to panu będzie dogadzało tem lepiej dla mnie. Poprostu mam pewien kapitalik, który chcę pożyczyć panu. — Ależ dlaczego? — wyjąkałem, nie rozumiejąc tego nagłego dobrodziejstwa. — Pii... jestto taki sam interes, jak każdy inny, może tylko pewniejszy. — Dobrze, odrzekłem, a cóż wzamian wymagać pan będzie odemnie? — Zaraz to panu wyjaśnię. Ja wynajmę dom, urządzę mieszkanie, zapłacę służbę i utrzymanie, a nawet dam panu pewną sumkę na wydatki osobiste. Pan zaś będziesz siedział w swoim gabinecie i przyjmował pacyentów. Oto, czego od pana wymagam. Za to wszystko będziesz mi pan oddawał trzy czwarte swoich zysków, zatrzymując resztę dla siebie. Mniej więcej w ten sposób brzmiała oryginalna propozycya pana Blessingtona, którą po długich pertraktacyach ostatecznie przyjąłem. Wkrótce też zamieszkaliśmy na Brookstreet; on zatrzymał do swego wyłącznie użytku dwa najlepsze pokoje na pierwszem piętrze, jako stały, zostający pod moją opieka pacyent, ja zaś zatrzymałem resztę. Pan Blessington, był to stary dziwak, mrukliwy i nietowarzyski, aż do gburowatości. Życie prowadził zamknięte, nieregularne i jakby tajemnicze; na jednym tylko punkcie był stale drobiazgowym aż do śmieszności. Oto codziennie po godzinie przyjęć zjawiał się w moim pokoju, starannie przeglądał listę pacyentów i z lubością zagarniał gotówkę, którą zamykał w żelaznym kufrze, stojącym w głowach jego łóżka, wydzielając mi sumiennie 5 szylingów i trzy pensy za każdą zarobioną przezemnie gwineę. Mogę panów upewnić, że dotychczas pan Blessington nie miał powodu żałować swojej ze mną umowy. Pewna sława, którą już w szpitalu zdobyć sobie potrafiłem, i kilka szczęśliwie przeprowadzonych kuracyi zyskały mi szeroki rozgłos; pacyenci napływali zewsząd, tak że nieraz poczekalnia pomieścić ich nie mogła, a oprócz tego raz po raz zjawiały się wezwania do najbogatszych domów w mieście. Muszę przyznać, bez fałszywej skromności, że przez ostatnie dwa lata formalnie zbogaciłem tego człowieka. Taką jest moja przeszłość, panie Holmes, i tego rodzaju stosunki wiążą mnie z panem Blessington. Teraz przechodzę wprost do sprawy, która mnie aż do pana sprowadziła. Przed paroma tygodniami wpadł do mnie Blessington i w gorączkowem podnieceniu zaczął opowiadać o jakiejś nadzwyczajnej kradzieży na Westend. Pobladły z nieukrywanego przerażenia sam osobiście obejrzał wszystkie zamki i rygle u drzwi i okien i wszystkie kazał wzmocnić. Rozśmieszyła mnie ta jego obawa, pod wpływem której stracił zupełnie spokój i nawet przez jakiś tydzień zupełnie nie wychodził z domu, wyobrażając sobie, że na każdej ulicy czyhają na niego złodzieje i mordercy. Przez cały ten czas żył w jakimś śmiertelnym strachu, na pytania jednak moje odpowiadał z takim brutalnym gniewem, że straciłem zupełnie ochotę pytania go o cokolwiek w tej kwestyi. Po pewnym jednak czasie obawy jego zmniejszać się poczęły i zaczął wracać do dawnego trybu życia, gdy niespodziewanie zaszła okoliczność, która go nanowo wytrąciła z równowagi. Dawniejsze obawy powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, tak że obecnie znajduje się w opłakanym stanie ducha, ja zaś nie mogę go uspokoić, gdyż i na mnie cała ta sprawa robi dziwne wrażenie. Przed dwoma dniami otrzymałem list bez daty i adresu, list dziwny, lecz pisany wprost do mnie, jak to panowie z treści osądzić mogą. Oto on. — Podał nam złożony świstek papieru, na którym ktoś, pragnący zachować swoje incognito, napisał drżącą cokolwiek ręką: „Pewien szlachcic rosyjski, mieszkający obecnie w Anglii, od lat wielu cierpi na ataki nerwowe. Pragnie on w cierpieniu swojem zasięgnąć światłej rady doktora Trewelyana, który w tej specyalności jest niezaprzeczoną powagą. Dlatego jutro o godzinie kwadrans na ósmą zjawi się w Jego gabinecie z prośbą o udzielenie mu w tym czasie konsultacyi“. Pomimo oryginalnej formy, list ten zainteresował mnie niezmiernie, gdyż oczywiście badam choroby nerwowe i każdy przyczynek do tych badań witam ze szczerem zajęciem. To też z niecierpliwością prawie czekałem zapowiedzianej wizyty, poleciwszy służącemu wpuścić natychmiast oczekiwanego gościa. Był to niemłody, chudy jegomość, którego powierzchowność różniła się bardzo od tego, co pod wyrazem „szlachcic“ przyzwyczailiśmy się rozumieć. Jego towarzysz, młody, wysoki, niezwykle piękny mężczyzna o ciemnej, ponurej twarzy prowadził starego do fotelu i wygodnie go w nim usadowił, nadając swej chmurnej twarzy słodki wyraz czułego niepokoju. — Proszę mi darować, panie doktorze, rzekł po angielsku z lekkim cudzoziemskim akcentem, że wchodzę nieproszony, lecz musiałem doprowadzić ojca, o którego zdrowie jestem bardzo niespokojny. Poruszony jego synowską troskliwością, zapytałem uprzejmie: — Czy życzysz pan sobie być obecnym przy konsultacyi? — Za nic w świecie! — zawołał z patosem. Gdyby ojciec w moje obecności dostał swego strasznego ataku, zdaje mi się, że nie przeżyłbym tego widoku. Mój system nerwowy nie należy do najsilniejszych. Jeśli pan pozwoli, zatrzymam się w poczekalni, dopóki nie skończy się badanie. Naturalnie nie miałem nic przeciwko temu i młody człowiek wysunął się z gabinetu. Wtedy zacząłem wypytywać chorego o symptomaty jego cierpienia, notując starannie jego odpowiedzi. Stary jegomość nie odznaczał się wcale bystrością umysłu, miejscami dawał bardzo niewyraźne, a nawet wymijające odpowiedzi, co jednakże przypisywałem brakowi znajomości języka angielskiego. Nagle, podczas kiedy zajęty byłem notowaniem podawanych przez niego szczegółów, zamilkł zupełnie. Zdziwiony, podniosłem głowę i ujrzałem go leżącego na fotelu, bez czucia, sztywnego zupełnie, z oczami w słup postawionemi, — najwidoczniej miałem przed sobą atak tej ciekawej choroby. W pierwszej chwili poczułem dla nieszczęśliwego litość i współczucie, lecz przyznaję szczerze, ogarnięty ciekawością badacza, zapomniałem o wszystkiem, nawet o należnym mu ratunku. Starannie badałem puls, notowałem temperaturę ciała, sprawdzałem sztywność i naprężenie muskułów, jak również zdolność reagowania na refleksy mechaniczne. Wszystkie te próby dawały mi wyniki najzupełniej zgodne z mojemi dotychczasowemi obserwacyami, może tylko cokolwiek słabsze, gdyż i atak nie wydawał mi się zbyt silnym. Nareszcie pomyślałem o ratunku. Ponieważ dotychczas w praktyce swojej zauważyłem, że gaz amylninowy przynosi ogromną ulgę tego rodzaju chorym, postanowiłem i w tym razie użyć tego doskonałego środka i w tym celu pobiegłem do mego laboratoryum, gdzie stała flaszeczka z amylninem. Nie znalazłszy jej na miejscu, zacząłem jej gorączkowo szukać, co zabrało mi około pięciu minut czasu. Jakie jednak było moje zdumienie, kiedy po powrocie zastałem gabinet pustym. Bez namysłu poskoczyłem do poczekalni, lecz i tutaj nie było nikogo, — syn zniknął razem z ojcem. Drzwi od sieni nigdy podczas wizyt nie były zamykane, pilnował ich tylko służący, który na głos mojego dzwonka miał obowiązek wpuszczać i wypuszczać chorych. Tym razem lokaj, którego, mówiąc nawiasem, przyjąłem bardzo niedawno, zeszedł na chwilę i wyjścia moich gości nie widział wcale. Tak więc cała sprawa pozostała dla mnie zagadką. Byłem pewien, iż nigdy już nie ujrzę szanownego szlachcica i jego pięknego syna, lecz ku mojemu zdziwieniu dziś znowu zjawili się obaj w gabinecie moim. — Zmuszony jestem prosić pana o przebaczenie, kochany doktorze, — rzekł ojciec, — za moje wczorajsze zniknięcie bez pożegnania. — Rzeczywiście byłem mocno zdziwiony i do obecnej chwili nie umiem sobie tego wytłomaczyć, odrzekłem chłodno. — Przykro mi niezmiernie, ciągnął dalej rosyanin, choć nie było w tem mojej winy. Zwykle po ataku tracę na pewien czas zdolność oryentowania się w warunkach, w jakich mię dany atak zastaje. I wczoraj musiało być coś podobnego: przyszedłszy do siebie, podniosłem się widocznie z fotelu i nawpół przytomny wyszedłem z gabinetu... — Ja zaś, podchwycił syn, widząc ojca, wychodzącego z gabinetu, byłem pewien, że konsultacya skończona i pospieszyłem za nim na ulicę. Dopiero w domu zrozumieliśmy, co i jak się stało. — No nic złego, — odrzekłem z uśmiechem, — ja tylko napróżno łamałem sobie głowę, co się z panami zrobić mogło. Jeżeli pan zechce przejść do poczekalni, to możemy skończyć przerwaną konsultacyę, — dodałem, zwracając się do starego szlachcica. Blizko pół godziny przetrzymałem go u siebie, wypytując szczegółowo o wszelkie symptomaty choroby i badając dokładnie, potem przepisałem mu kuracyę i widziałem, jak wsparty na ramieniu syna opuszczał progi gabinetu. Wkrótce po ich odejściu wrócił Blessington ze swego przedobiedniego spaceru. Jego ciężkie kroki rozlegały się wyraźnie na schodach, słyszałem, jak otwierał drzwi, jak chodził po swoim pokoju, zapalając widocznie światło, czy rozbierając się może. Nagle usłyszałem jakiś krzyk, czy łoskot, nie umiem sobie nawet dokładnie zdać sprawy, a w chwilę potem wpadł do mego pokoju Blessington blady, nawpół oszalały ze strachu. — Kto był u mnie na górze! — krzyknął gwałtownie. — Nikt, — odparłem zdumiony. — Kłamstwo! — syknął przez zęby. Chodź pan i przekonaj się sam! Widząc, że prawie od zmysłów odchodzi, nie zwracałem już uwagi na obelżywe wyrazy i w milczeniu poszedłem za nim. W pokoju wszystko było na swojem miejscu, tylko na jasnym dywanie znać było kilka brudnych śladów, jakgdyby ktoś stąpał po nim zabłoconemi nogami. Blessington wskazał mi je drżącemi palcami i rzekł przerywanym od wrażenia głosem: — Cóż pan powiesz na to? Rzeczywiście ślady były wyraźne i zupełnie świeże. Jak panowie sami wiedzą, dziś całe popołudnie padało i może dlatego oprócz owych dwóch rosyan nikogo z pacyentów u mnie nie było, nie umiałem więc inaczej wytłomaczyć sobie tej sprawy, jak tylko w ten sposób, że podczas kiedy badałem ojca, syn dla jakichś na razie niewytłomaczonych powodów musiał wejść do mieszkania Blessingtona. W pokoju, jak już mówiłem, wszystko było na swojem miejscu i gdyby nie ślady na dywanie trudno byłoby przypuścić czyjąkolwiek w nim bytność. Blessington był kompletnie tym zdarzeniem przybity. Upadł na krzesło, płacząc, jęcząc i wymawiając wyrazy bez związku, rwąc włosy z głowy pod wpływem jakiejś niewytłomaczonej rozpaczy. I dla mnie ten fakt nie jest bez znaczenia, choć nie budzi takiego przerażenia jak w Blessingtonie. W każdym razie należy tę sprawę wyświetlić i dowiedzieć się, czego owi rosyanie chcieć mogą od mego współlokatora. Z tą właśnie prośbą przyjechałem do pana, panie Holmes. Gdyby pan zechciał pofatygować się do nas, mój powóz stoi na usługi pana. Możeby widok tak sławnego jak pan człowieka uspokoił choć trochę biednego starca, chociaż wątpię, aby nawet panu udało się wyjaśnić tę ciemną sprawę. Szerlok Holmes wysłuchał całego opowiadania z natężoną uwagą, z czego wyprowadziłem wniosek, że sprawa zainteresowała go bardzo. Wprawdzie twarz jego pozostała spokojną jak zawsze, ale widziałem, że w miarę opowiadania pogłębiały się zmarszczki na czole; oczy błyszczały, a przy każdym niespodziewanym zwrocie coraz gęściejsze kłęby dymu ulatywały z jego ulubionej fajeczki. Na zaproszenie Trewelyana nie odrzekł nic, lecz natychmiast podniósł się z fotelu, wcisnął mi kapelusz do ręki i, schwyciwszy swój ze stołu, w milczeniu skierował się ku drzwiom. W kwadrans później zatrzymaliśmy się przed elegancką kamienicą na Brookstreet. Drzwi otworzył nam lokaj o przebiegłych oczach i gapiowatej minie i weszliśmy na oświetlone i wyłożone dywanem schody. Zaledwie jednak zaczęliśmy wchodzić na stopnie, światło zagasło nagle i jakiś drżący, przerażony głos zawołał z wyższego piętra: — Stójcie, bo strzelę. Mam tutaj nabity pistolet i ktokolwiek się zbliży, strzelę! — Czyś pan zwaryował, panie Blessington! — krzyknął rozgniewany Trewelyan. — Ach, to pan, kochany doktorze. — zawołał ten sam głos z odcieniem ulgi. A ci dwaj panowie, czy to są ci, do których jeździłeś? — Tak jest, — odparł niecierpliwie doktór, — zapal pan światło. — To dobrze, ciągnął głos dalej. Przykro mi, że ostrożność moja naraziła panów na chwilową nieprzyjemność, ale musicie mi ją darować ze względu na tajemnicze wypadki, które zaszły w naszym domu. Proszę panów na górę. Przy tych słowach odkręcił gaz i w jego świetle ujrzeliśmy dziwacznego jegomościa, którego powierzchowność bardziej nawet niż głos zdradzała ostateczny stopień zdenerwowania. Jego szpakowate włosy stanęły mu dębem, oczy, nadmiernie rozszerzone, miały wyraz chorobliwego przerażenia, a obwisła na policzkach skóra mówiła o nagłem wychudnięciu. W ręku trzymał pistolet, który wsunął do kieszeni, przepuszczając nas naprzód. — Dobry wieczór, panie Holmes, — rzekł, starając się być uprzejmym, — dziękuję bardzo za uwzględnienie mej prośby i przybycie do nas. Nikt chyba z ludzi nie potrzebuje tak bardzo pomocy pana, jak ja w tej chwili. Prawdopodobnie doktor Trewelyan wtajemniczył pana we wszystko, co się tyczy tej dziwnie niepokojącej sprawy? — Tak jest, odparł krótko Holmes. Panie Blessington, dodał, odwracając się szybko ku niemu i patrząc mu w oczy, — kto są ci dwaj cudzoziemcy i dlaczego ośmielają się niepokoić pana w taki podstępny sposób? — Jest to pytanie, odrzekł z nerwowem drganiem twarzy, na które właśnie nie umiem odpowiedzieć. Przypuszczałem, że pan mi to prędzej wyjaśni. — Czy ma to znaczyć, że pan ich nie zna? — Może panowie zechcą wejść dalej, — odrzekł wymijająco, otwierając drzwi pokoju i zapraszając nas gestem do środka. Weszliśmy do obszernej, wygodnie urządzonej sypialni. Blessington wskazał nam krzesła, sam zaś stanął obok i rzekł cicho: — Nigdy nie byłem bogaczem, panie Holmes, w ciągu długiego mego życia zdążyłem zebrać sobie niewielki kapitalik, który oddałem do rozporządzenia doktora Trewelyana. Nie miałem nigdy zaufania do bankierów, tych ludzi złota, i dlatego nie powierzyłem im ani grosza. Obecnie wszystko, co posiadam, mieści się w tym kufrze, może też pan wyobrazić sobie mój niepokój, kiedy spostrzegłem, że ktoś niewiadomy i nieznany wcisnął się do tego pokoju. Holmes spojrzał raz jeszcze na mówiącego i rzekł niechętnie: — Nie mówisz pan prawdy, panie Blessington, a w takim razie nie mogę dać panu żadnej rady. — Ależ, panie Holmes, zawołał płaczliwie stary jegomość. Ja panu wszystko otwarcie powiedziałem. — W takim razie dobranoc, doktorze Trewelyan, — rzekł stanowczym tonem Holmes, odwracając się tyłem do starego jegomościa. — Więc pan dla mnie nie ma żadnej rady, zawołał złamanym głosem Blessington. — Owszem, odparł Holmes krótko, — a mianowicie: raz nareszcie powiedzieć prawdę. Blessington nie odpowiedział nic, więc za chwilę byliśmy już na ulicy. Wracaliśmy pogrążeni w milczeniu i dopiero na zakręcie Oxfordstreet towarzysz mój zwrócił się do mnie: — Przykro mi, Watsonie, rzekł, że narażałem cię na próżną fatygę. Chociaż, dodał po chwili, sprawa jest naprawdę ciekawa. — Nie rozumiem jej — przyznałem szczerze. — Jasnem jest jak na dłoni, zaczął Holmes, że dwóch ludzi, prawdopodobnie jest ich więcej, ale na razie przypuśćmy tylko dwóch, pragnie koniecznie zgładzić Blessingtona. Przychodzą więc do doktora i podczas kiedy jeden z nich absorbuje jego uwagę, drugi wspólnik dostaje się do pokoju upatrzonej ofiary. — Ależ atak nerwowy... — przerwałem. — Stara i znana sztuczka, mój kochany. Stary symulował atak ze zręcznością, która oszukała nawet naszego doświadczonego doktora, ale to tylko sztuczka. Niema nic łatwiejszego nad udawanie ataku nerwowego, ja sam próbowałem już tego z powodzeniem. — Dobrze, cóż dalej? — I w tem niema nic dziwnego, że podczas obu wizyt Blessingtona nie było w domu. Wspólnicy umyślnie wybierali czas, kiedy w poczekalni nie było już nikogo, gdyż pragnęli zaznajomić się z obyczajami domu, którego nie znali. Ztąd wniosek, że i o starym Blessingtonie nie wiedzieli nic więcej nad to, że mieszka tutaj. Pieniędzy jego nie pragną, bo mieli doskonałą sposobność zabrać mu bezkarnie wszystko, — chodzi widać o coś innego i stary kłamca wie doskonale o co, widać to z jego twarzy, z jego śmiertelnego strachu, ale dla jakichś swoich racyi nie chce się do tego przyznać. — Czy nie przypuszczasz jeszcze jednej możliwości? — zapytałem. Jest ona nieprawdopodobną, ale możliwą. Czy otóż cała historya z owym szlachcicem i jego synem nie jest tylko płodem fantazyi naszego doktora, który sam dla jakiegoś osobistego celu odwiedził pokój Blessingtona? Przy świetle latarni ujrzałem na twarzy Holmesa uśmiech, którym przyjął moje wspaniałe wywody. — I ja wpadłem na tę samą myśl, mój stary, odrzekł wesoło, ale musiałem wrócić honor doktorowi i uznać całkowitą prawdę jego opowiadania. Ów piękny syn zostawił na schodach tak wyraźne ślady swoich stóp że dość mi było spojrzeć na nie, by wiedzieć, że tylko do niego należeć mogły. Obuwie jego jest szersze niż obuwie Blessingtona, i przynajmniej o półtora cala dłuższe od kamaszy doktora. Nie, mój drogi, szlachcic rosyjski i jego syn istnieją rzeczywiście i mają jakieś stare porachunki z tym wygą Blessingtonem. A teraz zaśpijmy tę sprawę. Jutro napewno dowiemy się stamtąd czegoś ciekawszego. Przepowiednia Holmesa sprawdziła się aż nazbyt prędko i to w bardzo tragiczny sposób. Następnego dnia o wpół do ósmej rano obudziły mię szybkie kroki w moim pokoju. Otworzywszy oczy, ujrzałem przy łóżku Holmesa w szlafroku jeszcze, z miną podnieconą i jakąś kartką w ręku. — Watsonie, — rzekł, — na dole czeka na nas dorożka. — Co się stało! — zawołałem, wytrzeźwiony odrazu. — Chodzi o sprawę na Brookstreet. — Czy jest co nowego? — Prawdopodobnie coś nadzwyczajnego. Holmes otworzył okiennice i szary dzień zajrzał przez okna. — Patrz, kartka wydarta z notesu, a na niej nabazgrane ołówkiem: „Na miłość Boską przybywaj pan jaknajśpieszniej! P. T.“ Doktor pisał to widać w strasznem podnieceniu. Pośpiesz się, mój stary, to jest naglące wołanie o pomoc. W kwadrans później jechaliśmy co koń wyskoczy do mieszkania doktora. Wypadł ku nam pobladły, zmieniony do niepoznania. — Straszne rzeczy! — zawołał, chwytając się za głowę. — Co się stało? — zapytaliśmy, przerażeni jego wyglądem. — Blessington odebrał sobie życie! — Nie może być! — Powiesił się dzisiejszej nocy. Wszyscy trzej weszliśmy do poczekalni. — Jestem tak przerażony, — rzekł doktór, — że wprost tracę głowę. Posłałem tylko po policyę, która jest już na górze. — Kiedyś się pan o tem dowiedział? — Dziś rano, o siódmej. O tej porze zanoszono mu zwykle filiżankę kawy. Dziewczyna, która poszła ze śniadaniem, zastała drzwi nie zamknięte i ujrzawszy, co się stało, z krzykiem przybiegła do mnie. Powiesił się na haku od wielkiej lampy, a zeskoczył z kuferka, który nam pokazywał. Holmes zamyślił się głęboko. — Jeśli pan pozwoli, to pójdziemy na górę obejrzeć miejsce zbrodni. Poszliśmy naprzód. Doktór przybity i zgnębiony, z pochyloną głową szedł za nami wolno, jakby niechętnie. W pokoju uderzył nas straszliwy widok. Blessington wisiał jeszcze na swoim stryczku, zmieniony do niepoznania. Szyja wydłużyła mu się jak u oskubanego koguta, a na tej cienkiej szyi wisiało ciało grube i nieforemne. Ubrany był w nocną koszulę, z pod której wyglądały opuchnięte i zesztywniałe nogi. Obok ciała stał urzędnik policyjny i notował starannie jakieś szczegóły w swej urzędowej książeczce. — To pan, panie Holmes, zawołał, ujrzawszy sławnego detektywa, — cieszy mnie, że i pan jest tutaj! — Dzień dobry, Lannerze, — odrzekł Holmes. Nie przypuszczasz chyba, abym chciał się mieszać w wasze atrybucye nie wezwany. Czy wiesz już, co spowodowało taki koniec? — Tak, zebrałem już pewne wiadomości. — I masz już wyrobiony pogląd na tę sprawę? — O ile się dowiedziałem, to człowiek ten był już nawpół oszalały ze strachu. Noc prawdopodobnie przespał na łóżku, gdyż ślad ciała jest silnie odciśnięty i poduszka zgnieciona. Około piątej wstał i pod wpływem owego przygnębiającego strachu z całym rozmysłem targnął się na swoje życie. — Stan ciała wykazuje, że śmierć nastąpiła przed trzema godzinami — rzekłem po zbadaniu trupa. — Czy nie zauważyłeś czegoś niezwykłego w pokoju. — Kilka śrub i dłuto leżały na umywalni, odrzekł urzędnik. Prócz tego na kominku znalazłem ogryzki czterech cygar. Nieboszczyk musiał dużo palić. — Hm..., mruknął Holmes zamyślony. Czy niema tu gdzie jego cygarnicy? — Nie, nie widziałem nigdzie. — A papierośnica? — Jest w kieszeni surduta. Holmes sięgnął do kieszeni Blessingtona i wyciągnąwszy jedyne pozostałe cygaro, wąchał je długo i uważnie. Temu samemu badaniu poddał i owe cztery ogryzki, potem rzekł: — To jest zwyczajne Hawanna, a tamte cztery należą do specyalnego gatunku cygar, które Hollandya wprowadziła do nas z Indyi. Są to długie, cienkie cygara, najczęściej owinięte słomką. Wziął znowu ogryzki i począł je badać przez lupę. — Dwa z nich palono przez cygarnicę, a dwa bez, — mówił z namysłem. Dalej dwa obcięto tępym jakimś nożem, dwa zaś odgryziono zębami i to ostrymi, widać młodymi zębami. Odłożył ogryzki i, zwracając się do urzędnika, rzekł głośno: — To nie samobójstwo, Lannerze. Ten człowiek został zamordowany przez dwóch łotrów, którzy z całą zimną krwią dokonali swego ohydnego dzieła. — To niemożliwe! — krzyknął urzędnik. — Dlaczego? — zapytał Holmes spokojnie. — Dlaczegóżby złoczyńcy wybierali taki niewygodny dla siebie rodzaj mordu? — Musieli mieć jakieś powody ku temu. A jakie, tego się wkrótce dowiemy. — Którędy panowie weszli? — Przez główne schody. — Ależ były założone na sztabę? — Tak, bo ją złoczyńcy, wychodząc, założyli. — Skąd pan to wszystko wie? — zapytał nawpół przekonany Lanner. — Widziałem przed domem ślady, — odparł Holmes. Ale poczekaj chwilkę, pokażę ci inny jeszcze dowód. Przyjaciel mój zbliżył się do drzwi i w swój zwykły sposób począł badać zamek i klamkę, potem wyciągnął klucz, który tkwił od wewnętrznej strony, i starannie przypatrywał mu się przez lupę. Następnie zbadał łóżko, dywan, krzesła, kominek, nareszcie samo ciało i stryczek. Jego bystry wzrok przenosił się z przedmiotu na przedmiot i w każdy drobiazg wpijał się z takim wyrazem, jakby chciał z niego wyczytać historyę ubiegłej nocy. Policyanci tymczasem zdjęli ciało, ułożyli je na łóżku, przykryli prześcieradłem. — Skąd wzięto stryczek? zapytał się Holmes, patrząc na kawałek grubej ratunkowej liny. Trewelyan wyciągnął z pod łóżka pęk lin. — To chyba ztąd odcięte, — rzekł. Blessington trzymał to zawsze pod łóżkiem na wypadek ognia, którego się niezmiernie obawiał. Gdyby się schody zajęły, mógłby się po linie spuścić przez okno, mawiał zawsze. — Smutne sobie tworzył życie, rzekł Holmes poważnie. Każdy grzech sam w sobie niesie karę, Dla mnie ta sprawa jest zupełnie jasną i przypuszczam, że już dziś po południu będę mógł panom udzielić pewnych wiadomości. Portret Blessingtona, który stoi tam, na kominku, zabieram z sobą, być może, iż ułatwi mi on poszukiwania. — Może pan zechce i nam rzucić jakieś światło na tę sprawę, której nie rozumiem zupełnie, — rzekł Trewelyan. — Owszem, — odparł Holmes uprzejmie. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że na tym nieszczęśliwym dokonano aktu jakiejś straszliwej zemsty. Trzej ludzie byli tutaj wspólnikami zbrodni: jeden stary, jeden młody, których już znamy, i trzeci, którego dopiero przeczuwam. Dwaj pierwsi odgrywali rolę szlachcica i jego syna i rysopis ich znamy, trzeci musiał być tutaj w domu dla ułatwienia im wtargnięcia i późniejszej ucieczki. Radziłbym ci, Lannerze, aresztować lokaja, który, jak słyszałem, jest u doktora dopiero od paru tygodni. — Ten człowiek zniknął, — wtrącił Trewelyan, — kucharka i młodsza napróżno szukają go od rana. Holmes wzruszył ramionami. — Jednak, jako pomocnik, odegrał on poważną rolę w tym dramacie. Otóż trzej wspólnicy weszli na schody na palcach w tym porządku: najprzód stary, potem młody, a za nim ten trzeci... — Ależ, Holmesie! zawołałem zdumiony tą jego pewnością. Wszak nie patrzyłeś na to! — Ślady nóg nie mogą mnie omylić, a już wczoraj nauczyłem się odróżniać ślady każdego. Kiedy wszyscy trzej doszli do pokoju Blessingtona, zastali drzwi zamknięte, ale udało im się przekręcić klucz za pomocą twardego drutu. Nawet bez lupy możecie panowie zobaczyć liczne zadrapania na czubku. Blessington prawdopodobnie spał, lub też był wprost sparaliżowany ze strachu i głosu wydobyć nie mógł, ale możliwem jest i to, że krzyknął, tylko grube ściany nie przepuściły głosu, a po wejściu złoczyńcy uciszyć go już umieli. Następnie, kiedy już byli pewni, że ofiara im się nie wymknie, złożyli rodzaj sądu, czy narady, która musiała trwać dosyć długo, gdyż zdążyli wypalić tyle cygar. Stary zasiadł na fotelu i palił przez cygarnicę, młody na krześle przy komodzie, gdyż na nią strząsał popiół, ten trzeci stał widocznie na straży, bo kręcił się przy drzwiach. Blessington siedział, czy leżał na łóżku, tego napewno powiedzieć nie mogę. Narada skończyła się osądzeniem Blessingtona na śmierć. Złoczyńcy tak byli pewni siebie, tak mieli wszystko przygotowane i obmyślone, że jak przypuszczam mieli nawet ze sobą rodzaj składanej ściany z wkręcanym hakiem, która miała im służyć jako szubienica. Skoro jednak zauważyli hak od lampy, postanowili skorzystać z niego dla ułatwienia sobie pracy. Po ukończeniu swego ohydnego zajęcia, oczyścili się z kurzu i wyszli spokojnie, a trzeci wspólnik zamknął drzwi za nimi i założył sztabę. Z niezmiernem zajęciem słuchaliśmy tej opowieści i przed oczami stawały nam wypadki tej zbrodniczej nocy, które geniusz mojego przyjaciela wyprowadził na jaw z kilku drobnych, nic nie znaczących prawie wskazówek. Następnie pożegnaliśmy się z doktorem i wróciliśmy na Bakerstreet, podczas kiedy Lanner udał się na poszukiwanie służącego. Z apetytem zjedliśmy spóźnione śniadanie, poczem Holmes wybrał się na miasto, mówiąc do mnie: — O trzeciej będę z powrotem. Na tę godzinę obstalowałem doktora i Lannera, gdyż do tego czasu potrafię chyba wyjaśnić resztę ciemnych punktów tej sprawy. Obaj panowie stawili się punktualnie o naznaczonej godzinie, lecz czekaliśmy jeszcze ze trzy kwadranse, zanim Holmes zjawił się przed nami. Już zdaleka po jego minie poznałem, że jego przedsięwzięcie powieść mu się musiało. — Co nowego, Lannerze? — zawołał od progu. — Mamy służącego! — odpowiedział z tryumfem policyant. — A ja mam resztę, odrzekł skromnie Holmes. — Co?! schwytani! — krzyknęliśmy zdziwieni. — Nie jeszcze, ale wiemy, kto są, a to najważniejsze. Twój Blessington, doktorze, był to ptaszek doskonale policyi znany, ale i jego godni mordercy również. Nazwiska ich brzmią: Biddle, Hayward i Moffat. — Banda, która okradła bank Worthingdona! — wykrzyknął Lanner zdumiony. — Tak jest, — potwierdził Holmes z uśmiechem. — W takim razie Blessington byłby czwartym wspólnikiem Suttonem? — Naturalnie. — Teraz już wszystko rozumiem! wołał zachwycony Lanner. Doktór jednak i ja niceśmy nie rozumieli i patrzyliśmy na siebie w niemem zdumieniu. — Słyszeliście zapewne, — zwrócił się ku nam Holmes, — o wielkiej kradzieży z włamaniem w banku Worthingdona; pięciu łotrów należało wtedy do sprawy, — tych czterech i piąty, nazwiskiem Cartwright. Woźny banku Tobin został wtedy zamordowany, a łotrzy uciekli z siedmioma tysiącami funtów. Po pewnym czasie schwytano ich na jakimś drobiazgu, lecz do poprzedniej zbrodni przyznać się nie chcieli, a dowodów nie było żadnych, prócz moralnego przekonania. Sąd nie wiedział już, co czynić, gdy dla ocalenia siebie Blessington, a raczej Sutton zdradził swoich byłych wspólników. Na zasadzie jego zeznań Cartwright poszedł na szubienicę, a trzej pozostali skazani zostali na piętnaście lat ciężkich robót, przed paroma tygodniami otrzymali amnestyę, skracającą im czas więzienia, i zostali wypuszczeni na wolność. Blessington przeczytał o tem w gazetach i od tej chwili datuje się jego niepokój. Łotry tymczasem zaraz po wyjściu z więzienia postanowili odszukać Suttona i pomścić śmierć towarzysza. Dowiedziawszy się, kim jest ów Blessington, zjawili się u pana, doktorze, aby zbadać teren i przygotować sobie plan zemsty. Podczas obu wizyt nie widzieli nawet Blessingtona, zakradli się więc w nocy i odrazu wykonali swój plan straszliwy. Czy zrozumiałeś pan wszystko, doktorze, czy mam dodać jeszcze jakie objaśnienie? — Dziękuję, — odparł doktór. Teraz rozumiem owo jego przerażenie, z jakiem przybiegł do mnie, a które, nie znając jego życia, przypisywałem dziwactwu bogatego człowieka. Wtedy to właśnie musiał przeczytać o uwolnieniu swych wrogów. — Naturalnie. To, co opowiadał panu o owej kradzieży na Westend, było tylko wymyśloną naprędce bajką dla upozorowania niepokoju, którego ukryć nie potrafił. — Ale dlaczego nie zwierzył się panu? — zapytał znowu doktór. — Prawdopodobnie, nie wiedząc, że dawni wspólnicy już go poznali, lękał się zdradzić swoje prawdziwe imię przed kimkolwiek, bo czuł, że szukać go będą i na zemstę z ich strony zasłużył. Powtóre nie zupełnie wierzył, aby prawo chciało bronić podobnego jemu łotra i aby mogło obronić ostatecznie. Tak, tak, Lannerze, nawet taki wyrzutek społeczeństwa czuje, że prawo ludzkie jest ograniczone i nie zawsze bronić może prześladowanych, ale miecz sprawiedliwości Boskiej nie chybia nigdy i każdą zbrodnię wcześniej, czy później ukarać musi. Taką jest ciekawa historya doktora z Brookstreet i jego oryginalnego pacyenta. Od owej nocy policya pomimo najstaranniejszych poszukiwań nie natrafiła na ślad dwóch owych zbrodniarzy, przypuszczano tylko, że odpłynęli oni na angielskim parowcu „Nora Kreina,“ który rozbił się na portugalskich wybrzeżach niedaleko Oporto i z którego ani jedna żywa dusza nie ocalała. Sprawa, wytoczona przeciwko służącemu, musiała upaść z powodu braku jakichkolwiek dowodów i niezmiernie sprytnego alibi, jakiego dostarczył sądowi, zbrodnia więc przy Brookstreet pozostała na zawsze tajemnicą. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe